Optical fiber sensors may be used to monitor many different parameters on structures or in selected environments. Examples of optical fiber sensors include Fiber Bragg Grating (FBG) sensors that may be utilized to detect strain in an optical fiber. Operationally, a knowledge of pressure and temperature within a reservoir is important to ensure efficient well and reservoir management. Furthermore, in subterranean operations such as drilling and borehole completion, an accurate measure of the forces and pressures in the downhole environment is important to facilitate downhole operations as well as protect the integrity of downhole components. Due to the extreme conditions in downhole environments, designing devices for measuring forces, pressures, temperatures, and other conditions, that can be readily integrated with downhole components, is technically challenging.